


魔界花的香味

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 妖精也没有想到自己培养的魔界花会对人类产生了意想不到的效果，这纯粹是个意外。补档：2015-7-21





	魔界花的香味

对于桑克瑞德来说，妖精族都是些麻烦精，因为它们总是会想出一些稀奇古怪的点子，让周围的人跟着遭罪。但是桑克瑞德也不得不承认它们白玉的身体和翠绿的裙摆——或者说是菜叶？深受女性的喜爱。并且，妖精们还掌握着森林的秘密，黑衣森林中隐藏着无数的奥妙，人类只能参透其中一小部分，妖精则掌握着绝大部分。植物生长，汁液分泌——

眼前的是蜜露还是毒汁，人们总是在犯错。在讨伐雷神之后，桑克瑞德并没有立刻回到沙之家，而是选择留在妖精营地，向那些会飞的基萨尔野菜们讨教森林给予的秘密。

“蓝色斑点的会让人睡觉呼啾，红色的会让人发烧呼啾……”一位对桑克瑞德颇有好感的妖精赛维希亚为桑克瑞德一一介绍着那些彩色的花朵，在桑克瑞德问它如何识别那么多的植物时，妖精歪着脑袋，不明白桑克瑞德意思。桑克瑞德笑着摇了摇头，让它继续，大概对于妖精来说，认识这些植物就和人类认识万物一样。

赛维希亚还展示了自己藏品，虽然它们送去给附近集落的礼物都像是恶作剧一般散发着恶臭，但是那几份被妥善保管的汁液却是散发着甜腻的气味。“这是大口花的花蜜呼啾！赛维希亚最喜欢的就是它了呼啾！”妖精将一小捧花蜜递给桑克瑞德，扑扇着翅膀期待的看着人类，饶是桑克瑞德，面对大口花的花蜜也是难以下咽，但这是妖精族的一片好意，他还是尝了尝。

虽然产花的家伙长得有点可怕，但是它的花蜜却甜美异常，得到桑克瑞德的赞同后，赛维希亚兴奋的转了好几个圈，将另外几个收藏都递到了人类面前。树精分泌的汁液，仙境蘑菇熬制的汤，甚至是陷阱花的花瓣。桑克瑞德从未想过经过妖精的加工后，它们能够变成可以食用的可口点心。虽然其中也有几个例外，赛维希亚认为那十分美味，但是桑克瑞德确实难以下咽。妖精和人类的口味还是有着差距，他们还对同一种食物有截然不同的赞美。

当那些小藏品都被尝了个遍，赛维希亚神神秘秘的引着桑克瑞德去了一个地方，那里是藤蔓形成的狭小洞穴，也许帕帕力莫可以爬进去，但是桑克瑞德是绝对进不去的。赛维希亚进入后，桑克瑞德弯下腰往里面展望，却只看到一些发光蘑菇。

“这里面有什么……”他话音未落，就发现尽头的植壁似乎动了，那里裂开了一道口子，露出了瘆人的牙齿，桑克瑞德大喊着危险，伸手就把妖精一把抓了出来。他的举动让妖精发出一声尖叫，也惊吓到了里面的生物，一股粉红色的气体从洞穴喷而出，哪怕桑克瑞德立刻屏住了呼吸，却还是吸入了不少气体，其中夹带的微尘也落的他满身。

“你吓到它了呼啾！那是赛维希亚的朋友呼啾！”赛维希亚大喊，桑克瑞德捂着鼻子，他惊讶的发现自己并没有闻到恶臭，反而是有些像是花蜜的清香，但是他知道自己刚才没有看错，洞穴内的是一只魔界花。不知是什么原因，那只魔界花被困在了藤蔓之中，只有口部留出了对外的通道。赛维希亚解释，那只魔界花在还是魔界花骨朵的时候就掉进了那个天然的陷阱，长大一些后就无法离开了，一开始，赛维希亚还能飞进去见它，现在已经完全长大的魔界花虽然有点营养不良，但还是填满了那个区域。

“赛维希亚一直喂它花蜜呼啾。”妖精这么说，“它闻起来是不是很棒呼啾，有人建议我把它的花粉搜集起来，一定会非常受欢迎呼啾！”于是桑克瑞德又闻了闻自己衣服上沾染的花粉，这的确会是天然的香料。但是毕竟采集于魔界花，还需要研究研究。他搜集了一些花粉准备回去让于里昂热帮忙，那家伙虽然埋头于蛮神，但是听说了这只特别的魔界花的事情后还是十分感兴趣，因为还需要调查一些雷神留下的数据，准备愿意亲自前来。

在和于里昂热一起研究花粉时，桑克瑞德感到有些呼吸不畅，森林的湿气似乎变重了，细密的汗水堵住了他的毛孔，让他的身体发热。桑克瑞德将事情交给于里昂热和赛维希亚，自己四处逛逛透透气。他的鼻尖还能闻到哪只魔界花的香味，桑克瑞德拍了拍衣服，让那些附着在身上的粉红色的粉尘散到空气中。当粉尘散去后，桑克瑞德却看到了于里昂热。

那些花粉的气味似乎有些改变了，变得甜腻而浓重。桑克瑞德打了个喷嚏，再度抬头时，却发现站在他前方的于里昂热变成了三个。几乎是同时，一股战栗从脚底下升起，流窜过他的全身，他知道这种感觉，他身后有人——桑克瑞德迅速抽出了腰间的匕首，转身之后看到不是别人，依旧是于里昂热。

“什么……”桑克瑞德低低喊了一声，退开老远，握着匕首警惕的看着两侧的精灵们，“我都不知道你有这么多孪生兄弟，于里昂热。”他干笑着说道，那三个于里昂热其中一个环抱着手臂，饶有兴趣的看着他，像是在研究什么东西，让桑克瑞德感到浑身不自在，“是赛维希亚的恶作剧吗？”桑克瑞德说话时，感到呼吸愈发的困难，周围的空气潮湿异常，汗水顺着他的面颊不断流下，“于里昂热，别和他们玩了……”

他看着那个审视着他的于里昂热，但是视线却开始变得恍惚。桑克瑞德摇了摇头，周围的景色扭曲的像是在沙漠之中，但是却又潮湿的像是置身于雨林。桑克瑞德深深吸了一口气，突然的晕眩让他终于站立不稳，是于里昂热走过来扶住了他。桑克瑞德还没来得及说谢谢，那个拉住他的精灵却突然捏住了他的下巴，托起他的脸迎面吻了上来。

桑克瑞德低鸣了一声想要挣脱，但是于里昂热的力道却大的惊人，这个精灵捧着他的脸侵略他的口腔，湿滑的舌头扫荡过他的每一寸口腔黏膜。桑克瑞德握着匕首的手略微松了一些，随即又攥紧了拳头，但是已经为时已晚，更多的手伸了过来，在他迷醉于这个吻的片刻，两个虚假的幻影已经来到了他的身边，控制了他的四肢。而那个始终站在原地的于里昂热，依旧审视着他。

“这到底是怎么回事……”桑克瑞德挣扎着，但是武器也已经被夺下，他就像一个无力反抗的少年，在三个高大的男人手中任其宰割，桑克瑞德能做的只是徒劳的反抗，和死死盯住远处的精灵，哪怕他并不知道那是现实还是幻觉，但是那是他唯一的希望，“于里——”但是他的声音却被身边的人打断，那些手纠缠在他的身上，隔着衣物抚摸着他的身体，粗糙的布料让抚弄变得更为强烈，两根粘腻的舌头舔着他的面颊，钻入他的口中。

“停下……”桑克瑞德在对方蛮横的亲吻中寻找着说话的空隙，他的身体正在不受控制的发生着变化。精灵修长的手指在他的身上游走，粗鲁的掐着他的乳头拉扯着，骚弄着他的腰际和尾椎，甚至探入了他的裆部。桑克瑞德发出压抑的声音，他因为急速增加的快感而浑身发抖。他的反抗变得更加的软弱无力，精灵们拖住了他。一双手臂环抱住他的腰，他的背贴在了于里昂热的胸膛之上，而另一个精灵却是抬高了他的腿。

“等等……你们……”桑克瑞德有些慌乱，但是有人再度堵住了他的嘴巴，这个吻的主人，环住了他的一只腿，而身后的精灵则腾出一只手勾住了他另一只腿的膝窝。这个姿势让桑克瑞德羞耻的全身发热，哪怕他的身体已经够热了。他猜得到接下来会发生什么，桑克瑞德推着身前的两个男人，试图合上自己的腿，他摇晃脑袋，可是宽大而修长的手牢牢扣住了他的下巴，捏着他的面颊迫使他打开双腿的同时也打开自己的嘴。

他推着口中的异物，却也因此和对方的舌头纠缠不清，分不清是他自己的还是于里昂热的唾液漫溢于口中，顺着嘴角不断留下。他听到布料被撕裂的声音，股间感到一阵凉意。他在那个充满了侵略性的吻中发出惊恐的呜呜声，紧紧抓着不知是哪个人的手臂指尖几乎要陷入对方皮肉。“不……”桑克瑞德含糊的喊着，有一团火热的东西就在他的下体附近。

精灵的手指，捧着他的臀瓣用力的分开，桑克瑞德因此而绷直了脚尖。应当已经做好了心理准备，但是当那根火热的物体毫不留情的撞入他的身体时，桑克瑞德还是因为这个冲击而全身肌肉痉挛。哪怕吻已经结束，但是一刹那的失神让他甚至喊不出声，随后袭来的却并非应当到来的痛楚，而是惊人的快感。

快感的浪潮以他们相连之处为起点，疯狂的在他的体内翻涌着，桑克瑞德发出几声哽咽似的声音。被裤子压制着的阴茎一阵跳动，紧绷的裆部涌出一股湿意和热流，人类男人踢了踢双腿，瘫软下来。他竟然仅仅因为对方的进入而射精，桑克瑞德的双眼泛红，大口大口的呼吸着，不敢相信刚才发生的事情。而已经占据了他的男人不会因为他的高潮而停下，当抽送开始时，桑克瑞德知道，这才刚刚开始。

他的耳中听不到其他声音，只有下体因为阴茎进出发出的声音。在三个人的协作下，他的身体被极限的弯曲，桑克瑞德可以看到对方的与外表截然不同的粗大性器是如何插入自己体内，又是如何抽出——甚至翻出了一丝肠壁。大量的分泌物，将于里昂热的阴茎涂得发亮，他的肠道似乎对这一刻已经期待已久，随着每一次抽送发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡声响。“够了……停下——停下……”桑克瑞德断断续续的说着，他的声音听起来毫无威慑力，夹杂着呻吟更像是一种邀请。

刚刚才射过的阴茎已经再度勃起，被分泌物和精液打湿的裆部再度被高高顶起，站在一侧的精灵注意到了这一点，伸手握住了人类的性器。桑克瑞德扬起了脖子，紧咬着嘴唇屏住了呼吸，来吞下到嘴边的呻吟声。当他的视线落回到那里时，他发现自己的裤子已经不翼而飞，他不明白其中发生了什么，一瞬间他就已经浑身赤裸，勃起的阴茎因为抽送而不时晃动，张张合合的铃口不断的流出粘液。但是精灵的手指，却堵住了那里，桑克瑞德因为这样的刺激而轻微的痉挛。

人类挣扎着，想要从对方的手中逃脱，深埋在他体内的那根阴茎慢了下来，似乎是想让他全心全意的感受前面的爱抚。桑克瑞德想要让他们住手，但是词汇到了嘴边却又不成形，擅自的倾泻而出。当他看到精灵俯下身张开嘴时，桑克瑞德的探入对方兜帽之中，抓住了于里昂热的头发，试图阻止，这并没有产生任何效果，他的阴茎，被对方湿热的口腔包围，那条灵活的舌头，扫荡过他的顶端。在这一刻，身下停留了许久的性器，忽然抽出又猛地撞入，连带的冲击，让桑克瑞德也深深撞入了于里昂热的口中。

他感到自己的龟头被一个狭小的东西环住，对方喉咙的收缩给他带来了极大的刺激。于里昂热没有表现出半点不适，这个精灵任由他的阴茎顶撞着自己的喉咙，不断的蠕动着的舌头也没有片刻停留，甚至伸手抚摸着桑克瑞德正在被侵犯的位置。刹那间人类男人彻底迷失了，他揪住对方的头发，不住的将精灵的脑袋按向自己。让自己的阴茎进入到更深的喉部，贪婪的感受着咽喉挤压的快感。

他似乎又射了一次，桑克瑞德已经分不清了，他觉得自己似乎一直在高潮，他的感官已经被麻醉，唯一的感觉就只是快感而已。再快一些——给他更多——他的大脑在尖叫，沉醉于快感的人类就像是野兽那样微微吐着舌头，在森林之中，如同野兽那样与人交合。身后的男人将他抬高了一些，身旁的于里昂热退了开来，仅仅用手抚慰他的性器，桑克瑞德顺势向前倾去，靠在了侵犯着自己的精灵怀中，他浑沌的大脑已经难以思考这是要做什么，直到第二根阴茎试图挤入他的体内。

“不……”他们当然不会理会桑克瑞德的意见，伸手的精灵按住了他肩膀，猛地挺身，将自己的阴茎一并插入了桑克瑞德的肠道。桑克瑞德觉得自己被撕裂了，然而撕裂带来的依旧不是疼痛，而是快感。就像是他的痛觉神经被篡改，在那里产生的一切都只有快感而已。“不要……”他喃喃着，因为这巨大的快感而感到了惊恐，“停下来……停下来……求你们……”如果他们开始抽送，他一定会发疯的——

桑克瑞德视线在这时落在了不远处站着的于里昂热身上，那个精灵从始至终都站在那里，旁观者这场淫乱而荒诞的性交。桑克瑞德朝着他伸出手，“……于里昂热……救——”他的话戛然而止，两个精灵粗大的性器，开始了进攻，自下而上的侵犯，让他的肠道没有任何抵抗的余地，被彻底的打开，被狠狠的碾压——桑克瑞德觉得自己仿佛变成了一个为了性爱而生的生物，他彻底的瘫软，在两个高大男人的环抱下就像一个玩偶那样被上下摇晃着。第三个人抚摸着他的面庞，亲吻他的脸颊，对方似乎格外喜欢接吻，桑克瑞德张开嘴迎接着那根舌头。

身下的进犯愈发的激烈，桑克瑞德搂着身旁的人，断断续续的发出略显惊恐的吟叫，对方温柔的舔着他的嘴唇，套弄他湿哒哒的阴茎，他仿佛听到于里昂热再问他接下来该怎么做，于里昂热经常这么问他，这一次，桑克瑞德楼紧了对方，人类将脸埋入精灵的肩窝，低声说着，“快点……啊啊啊……求你们……”他没有意识到自己的泪水已经淌满了面颊，甚至没有意识到自己说了什么，“于里昂热……快点……射进来——”在那两人一同撞入深处，两根阴茎跳动着，与桑克瑞德一起达到高潮，喷射出精液时，桑克瑞德环着身前的人的腿夹得更紧，被打开至极限的肠道都不住的收缩，贪婪的吞咽着进入的液体。

周围忽然的安静了下来，没有风流，没有人人声，只有他的呼吸声，心脏的跳动，以及肠道神经的抽搐感，精灵们托着他，拔出了自己阴茎，发出响亮的啵的一声，原本没填满的肠道突然失去了填充物，满满的精液毫无阻碍的流淌而出，让最后的充实感都随之消失。桑克瑞德因此而低声呻吟着，疲软的阴茎似乎又微微抬了头。他被放在了草地上，长长短短的植物骚弄着他敏感的身体，就像是无数的手在抚摸着他。

一丝清风吹过了他汗津津的脸，他似乎清醒了一些，桑克瑞德发现自己的衣物不知何时又回到了自己的身上。他感到了光线，听到了森林的声响。他抬起头看到于里昂热站在他的跟前，伸出手托起了他的下巴，检视着他的情况。桑克瑞德没有半点犹豫，张开口含住了对方的手指。于里昂热的手似乎瑟缩了一下，桑克瑞德迎了上去股，哪怕对方没有任何表示，他还是主动的掏出了对方阴茎，张开嘴含入口中。桑克瑞德来回舔舐着这根火热的性器，品尝着爱液的味道，他试图像之前于里昂热做的那样让对方的阴茎进入到自己口腔深处，但是难以忍耐的排斥感还是让他放弃了这么做。

于是人类转而愈发用力的吮吸，于里昂热的喘息声传入他耳中，精灵捧住了他的的脑袋，将他的口腔当做性器官开始了抽送。精灵的呼吸和声音，刺激着人类的听觉神经，桑克瑞德探入了自己的湿漉漉的裤子里，握住自己因为这声音而抬头的性器，以同等的节奏套弄着自己。他知道于里昂热即将高潮了，口中的阴茎又变大了一些，他抽送的速度变得快速却十分的凌乱，桑克瑞德也加快了对自己的套弄，上上下下都被粘腻的水声占据。

“喝下去……桑克瑞德。”精灵忽然低头这么说，他的声音抚过桑克瑞德耳朵，让桑克瑞德一阵战栗到达了高潮，在他口中的阴茎，也喷射出一股股精液，桑克瑞德滚动着喉结不断的咽下那些散发着腥味的液体，直到于里昂热抽出来，他还贪婪的舔掉那根阴茎上的残留。周围的空气，弥漫着性爱的气味，桑克瑞德这时才注意到，那几个于里昂热已经消失不见了。他晃了晃脑袋，因为这个举动又是一阵晕眩，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，大脑愈发的清晰。

当他再度抬头，于里昂热已经不在他的跟前，只是在不远处，精灵背对着他站着。精灵的身旁似乎有一团绿色的东西，他凝神去看，终于看清了那是一只妖精，是赛维希亚。他们两人交谈着，让桑克瑞德差生了时间和空间上的错觉。

他因为一个念头而感到背后发凉，他试图动弹，发现自己被藤蔓胡乱的困在树干上，桑克瑞德试图伸手扯掉它们，于里昂热在这时转过了身。

“看来你终于恢复正常了。”于里昂热说道，桑克瑞德意识到自己的想法没错——刚才的一切，都只是他的幻觉而已。

“那只魔界花的花粉对人类有催情的作用，而你之前又食用了太多妖精的食物，我无法一一排查……但是它们在你体内混合在一起，似乎产生了不得了的效果。”于里昂热的声音带着一丝笑意，“赛维希亚情急之下把你捆在了树上，现在你感觉如何？”

桑克瑞德愣愣的看着于里昂热，他不清楚自己自己在刚才的幻觉中是否真的开口说话了——于里昂热……快点……射进来——这句话又浮现在他的脑中，桑克瑞德涨红了脸，迅速的移开了视线，于里昂热和赛维希亚一起走了过来，精灵的手按在他的肩膀上，桑克瑞德不敢抬头看他，“于，于里昂热……”“我都听到了。”他听到精灵的声音，“具体的事情，我们可以回到沙之家再说。”

这句话让桑克瑞德彻底绝望，赛维希亚松开了他身上的藤蔓，桑克瑞德站起来时感到胯下湿润，幻觉的余韵让他觉得口中还充满了于里昂热的气味，他转身扶着树陷入了自我厌恶，因此没有听到妖精凑在精灵耳边的低语。

“不告诉他刚才……”“嘘……”精灵竖起一根手指，抵在唇前，“他会知道的。”

-END-


End file.
